Pokemon Randomstories
by Leonardo Jurado
Summary: Just a collection of pokestories I feel in the mood to write. Most are short, because of my limited time, but some might evolve into full-stories depending on how they go. This is also where I experiment with my literary skills, so don't expect too much the first time around. Might have lemons later on.


**Me and Mrs. Jones**

"Awesome! You look just as amazing as I thought you'd be!" The boy lifted the green, serpent-like pokemon from the table and took a long, excited look at it. "I can't believe I finally have a pokemon. After all those months saving up my cash from selling candies on the street, I finally have my very own snivy. Gosh, I feel so excited just from looking at you!"

The snivy felt honored. They've only met a few seconds ago, but here was a boy who seemed to worship the ground beneath its feet. "And I have just the perfect name for you, little snivy. What do you think of the name 'Jones'? That good enough for you?"

With a firm nod, the snivy agreed. While it was short and simple, it also felt strong, and the combination of letters commanded respect. A fine name for a civilized pokemon of her stature. "Hahah, I'm glad you agree, little snivy!"

"Uhm... John?" Professor Juniper cleared her throat and remarked, "The snivy is female, just so you know."

"... Wait... What?" The boy named John looked at the snivy incredulously. Hmmm... Now that she mentioned it, the snivy did have somewhat longer, more elegant-looking eyelashes, and a marginally slimmer body profile. He made doubly sure by turning her over a little. She blushed a bit as, sure enough, he saw she had a slit instead of a nub between her legs.

Still carrying her in his arms, John lowered her down a bit as his initial excitement died down. He said half to himself, "Well, damn. Never thought I'd have a girl as my starter pokemon. Aren't girls supposed to be rare for starters?"

"Rare yes, but not unheard of," the professor replied. "One in every eight starter pokemon turns out female."

John looked again at his snivy again, and the longer he stared at her, the more a smile began to creep on his face. "Well," he said, "I suppose having a girl wouldn't be so bad. After all, girls can still be cool in their own way, right?" That helped lighten his pokemon's spirits up as she smiled back and nodded.

His eyes wandered as he thought out loud to himself, "Still... I haven't planned out what to name a girl pokemon, since I was totally expecting a boy... Oh wait a minute."

He then looked at his pokemon again and said, "Why don't I just call you 'Mrs. Jones'? It kinda has the same impact as _just_ Jones, but for females! What do you think, little snivy?"

Mrs. Jones... It had a nice ring to it, the snivy thought. Actually, it conjured up images of elegance and refinement, the way the prefix matched so well. A perfect name for a pokemon of well-refined taste such as her. She smiled and nodded happily to her trainer in response. "Glad you like that one, too!

"So! Should we head out now? I want you to meet my mother first, though, cause she's a wonderful cook and makes the best berrycakes this side of town." Another resounding nod from her needed no other words of acknowledgment.

He put her down and grabbed her pokeball lying on the lab's floor, but when he aimed the device at her he hesitated. The snivy wondered why, but then he suddenly put the pokeball on his belt and said to her, "You know what? Why not walk with me instead? I could even give you a tour of the town while we head back to my house."

Really? He trusts her that much? The snivy didn't waste another second to come to her trainer's side, but in her excitement she tripped on her stubby legs and fell flat on her face.

The boy laughed as he helped her right up and remarked, "Heh, you're just like me. So eager to do things that we quickly fumble while doing them. I get the feeling we'll make a great team, Mrs. Jones."

After they said their goodbyes to the professor, the mid-morning sun greeted them as the two left the lab. John looked at Mrs. Jones, and she looked at him back, and together they turned their gazes to a new and exciting path ahead of them. Me and Mrs. Jones, against the world, he thought to himself.

What adventures lied ahead, he wondered.


End file.
